danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya Fromel
Arnya Flomel is a waitress at the Hostess of Fertility. Appearance Arnya has brown hair and brown eyes with cat ears and a tail. Personality Arnya is stated to be a slightly foolish and her unthoughtful actions stand out. Arnya is siblings with Allen Flomel, however both of them cut any ties to the other. Plot Volume 1 The night after being saved, Bell made his way to the Hostess of Fertility. He felt like going home after seeing the female waitresses, however Syr Flova spotted him first and invited him inside. Syr had prepared at seat for him at the end of the counter at the corner, right next to the corner. Mia Grand greeted him as he sat down. Syr explained that she liked the Hostess of Fertility because all types of people came and she liked to meet different people. At that moment, the Loki Familia arrived and Bell's heart jumped when he saw Aiz. Syr told him that the Loki Familia frequented the cafe and Bell knew that he could meet Aiz there. However, a drunken Bete Loga decided to tell everyone about Bell's encounter with the Minotaur. He proceeded to make fun of Bell until his fellow Loki Familia member Riveria Ljos Alf stopped him. The final straw came when Bete announced the weak people weren't good enough for Aiz, causing Bell ran out of the Hostess of Fertility. Syr ran after him but couldn't catch up to him. Aiz also rushed to the door and remembered his name. The next day, Bell returned to the Hostess of Fertility to pay the money he owed. Once Arnya recognized him, she immediately insulted him for supposedly dumping Syr, however Ryuu Lyon silenced her. Syr herself also arrived. Bell apologized, offering to pay more than required. She declined his offer, giving him lunch. Mia also appeared and dismissed the others to work. Back in the kitchen, Ryuu wondered why Syr would give Bell her lunch, and Chloe Lolo explained that he was precious to Syr, something which Syr denied. Mia informed Bell that he would've been at the bottom of a lake if Syr hadn't supported him. She explained that after Syr came back depressed that she didn't catch up to Bell, Ryuu tried to go after him with a sword. Mia gave Bell advice and sent him off to the dungeon. Three days after Hestia left for the God's Banquet, Bell was on his way to the dungeon when he was stopped by Arnya. Arnya gave him Syr's wallet and told him to give it to her. Ryuu appeared to follow up on what Arnya said, using Arnya's explanation to explain to Bell what she meant. He understood their request but wondered what the Monsterphilia was. Arnya explained that the Monsterphilia was a festival where members of the Ganesha Familia tamed monsters in front of a large crowd while Ryuu explained a little about taming. Bell thanked them for their explanation and headed off to find Syr. Elf's One Act Ryuu was at the Hostess of Fertility getting ready to open the place the morning after she had retrieved Bell's Hestia Knife from Lili and had her hands touched by him. While the other employees rushed around to prepare, Ryuu herself stood still and stared at her hand. Arnya became worried about her and asked if she wasn't feeling well. Ryuu apologized and assured her that she was all right. Ryuu once again recalled Bell touching her hands the day before and the memories of her past. Volume 4 Two days after Bell defeated the minotaur, a party was held for Bell at the Hostess of Fertility. Bell and Lili had Syr and Ryuu join them. Ryuu asked Bell whether he had any party members other than the two of them to which he admitted that he didn't. She warned him that to go deeper in the dungeon he needed more party members. Bell thought about it but couldn't think of anyone that could join, as the only candidate, Naaza had a trauma about the dungeon after almost dying. As Bell contemplated on what to do, a drunk Mord came over and told him that they would help him if Bell shared the girls that were with him, wondering how much Bell paid for them to be with him. Bell was disgusted at Mord and at his companions who were leering at Syr and Lili. Mord made a fatal mistake when he tried to place his hand on Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu took Bell's glass, emptied it, and covered Mord's hand with it. She twisted the glass and pushed him away from her. Arnya and Chloe smashed chairs over the heads of Mord's level two companions and knocked them out in one hit while complaining the men were a handful to deal with. Lunoire Faust cautioned them while cleaning plates, telling them that their Elf was vicious and they'd better not fight with her. Mord became angry and drew his weapon to attack Ryuu. Mia smashed a table to intimidate them and told them to leave or else. Mord paid for their food and dragged his companions out of the Hostess of Fertility. Volume 5 Hermes visited the Hostess of Fertility along with Asfi to recruit Ryuu. Lunoire told him that the place was closed but Hermes walked right past her to Ryuu. She wondered why he was here until he asked for the help of Tempest. Once Hermes said the name everyone in the room instantly showed murderous intent toward him, ready to destroy any threat toward their fellow members. Ryuu asked Hermes if he was threatening her to which he replied that he wasn't and that he simply wanted her to help them rescue Bell from the Dungeon. Syr also asked Ryuu to save Bell. Not wanting to disappoint Syr and not wanting to let Bell die either, Ryuu agreed to come. Arnya, Chloe, Lunoire, and the others cheered her on and promised to make up an excuse for her. Ryuu thanked them and left the Hostess of Fertility to prepare. Volume 6 An explosion occured as the Apollo Familia attack the Hestia Familia home with magic. The explosion sounded throughout the area and could be heard loud and clear at the Hostess of Fertility. Arnya, Chloe, and Lunoire ran out into the street to see what had happened. Moving her ears, Chloe heard the sounds of fighting. Seeing a shadow on the roof, the three realized that it was Familias fighting each other. As Arnya thought about what Familias had their homes in the area, the others also came out into the street to look in the direction of the fighting. Arnya came to the conclusion that it was Bell's Familia fighting though Lunoire cautioned her since Syr was within hearing distance. Syr worriedly looked in the direction of the fighting. Ryuu also came outside a few moments later and narrowed her eyes as she looked in the direction of the fighting. During the War Game, at the Hostess of Fertility, Chloe was completely skipping out on work while cheering for Bell. Arnya and Lunoire realized that she must've bet again, though they were relieved that she hadn't bet on the Apollo Familia. Next to them, Syr worriedly watched the battle. Once the Hestia Familia won, Arnya, Chloe, and Lunoire high fived each other, while the other employees also celebrated. Syr also smiled at their victory. She then began working again due to the adventurers who lost wanting to drink. Volume 7 One of the jobs that Bell had to do was fix the Hostess of Fertility dormitory after being stopped by Arnya and Lunoire. Chloe jokingly offered him her panties when he finished to which Bell politely refused while red faced. Ryuu hit the three of them over the head and dragged them off to let Bell work. After he finished he was greeted by Syr and Ryuu who offered him lunch at the Hostess of Fertility. He was about to accept when Syr smelled the scent of the Entertainment District and he knew he would be in trouble if she recognized the scent. Bell quickly ran off leaving the two of them surprised. Volume 8 During Rakia's siege of Orario, Bell went to the Hostess of Fertility as usual to meet Syr only to learn that she wasn't there. A little while before Bell sometimes had Mikoto make lunch for him because he thought it could lessen the amount of work for Syr. However, Ryuu came to their home pleading for him to continue to accept her lunches as apparently they were being forced to taste them in his place. Lunoire mentioned that Syr sometimes disappeared for a period of time and would always come back a while later. Bell suggested that they could ask her directly at her home to which the others realized that they didn't know where Syr lived, let alone her private life. Arnya, Chloe, and Lunoire tried to give him a quest to go find her but Ryuu rejected it by telling Bell that he didn't need to take it seriously. Trivia *Arnya and Lunoire's surnames are missing in the anime credits. This is fixed in the BD version. Category:Hostess of Fertility